


Vain hetken

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ei uskonut että voisi saada tämän, hän ei ole aikeissa kyseenalaista sitä nyt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain hetken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only for a Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127755) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Uskokaa tai älkää, mutta tämä on suomennettu ihan vain sitä varten että äiti voi lukea tämän kielellä johon tällä on... no voi hitto ajattelin asioita taas englanniksi, enkä jaksa kääntä mitään muuta juuri nyt... an emotional reaction to.
> 
> Hei mamma! :)

Deanin vapisevat kämmenet painautuvat kevyesti vasten Samin rintaa. Varoen Dean kääntää kasvonsa ylös ja nojautuu kohti Samia. Samin on pakotettava itsensä pysymään paikallaan eikä hän edes räpäytä silmiään kun Deanin vihreät silmät katsovat häntä epäröiden. Sam ei voi kuin pidellä henkeään kun täydellisen vaaleanpunaiset huulet painautuvat hänen huuliaan vasten.

Hetken on kuin kaikki olisi pysähtynyt. Deanin huulet vasten Samin huulia ja koko maailma pidättelee henkeään. Sam ei voi ajatella sitä miksi Dean tekee tämän. Ei voi antaa itsensä miettiä sitä.

Sam työntää Deanin vasten ovea, peittää tämän omalla vartalollaan. Hän näykkäisee Deanin huulta ja kun Dean avaa suunsa hän työntää kielensä sisään. Eikä mikään ole hellää tai lempeää.

Deanin koko vartalo vapisee häntä vasten.

* * *

 _Kolme vuotta aikaisemmin_

"Hemmetti soikoon isä. Meidän on pakko tehdä jotain." Sam ei huuda. "Dean…" Sam näkee saman tuskan joka repii omaa sisintään Johnin silmissä eikä hän voi jatkaa tuota lausetta.

"Tiesitkö," John sanoo karheasti, melkein kuulumattomasti. "Deanilla on äitinne silmät." John ei sano tuollaista, ei Samille. Ja sanat tarkoittavat aivan liikaa.

Jälkikäteen Sam ei tiedä mistä hän löytää sanat, mutta kerrankin on kuin hän ja John ymmärtäisivät toisiaan ja yhtäkkiä ne vain ovat siinä. "Jessillä oli sama katse," Sam kuiskaa hänen oma katseensa lukkiutuneena Johniin.

Hiljaisuus kasvaa sietämättömäksi. "Luulen… tunsin jotain aikaisemmin…" Sam sanoo, koska siitähän hän tuli puhumaan, mutta juuri nyt hän ei halua mitään yhtä paljon kuin päästä ohi tästä hetkestä.

"Mitä tarkoitat, että tunsit jotain?"

Myöhemmin Sam ihmettelee josko osa hänestä tiesi mitä John suunnitteli. Eikä se silti muuttaisi mitään.

* * *

Jossain vaiheessa Sam irrottautuu suudelmasta. Hän puraisee Deanin huulta kevyesti. "Minun," Sam sanoo kuulostaen lähes eläimelliseltä.

Dean yrittää tasata hengitystään ja hänen katseessaan on jotain lähes sietämättömän helposti särkyvä. Deanin kädet painautuvat yhä vasten Samin rintaa, nyt jumissa heidän vartaloidensa välissä. Nyt kun Dean on vihdoinkin siinä missä Sam on aina halunnut, Sam ei ajo päästää irti.

* * *

 _Seitsemän kuukautta aikaisemmin_

"Älä viitsi. Se on… se on sairasta."

Sam ei voi tehdä muuta kuin yrittää näyttää siltä kuin olisi samaa mieltä. Sam on aina tiennyt että hänen tunteensa Deania kohtaan… ne eivät koskaan ole olleet normaalit.

Hän ei ole kuitenkaan koskaan joutunut näkemään inhoa Deanin kasvoilla. Ei ole koskaan ollut täysin varma siitä ettei ole jotain mahdollisuutta että…

Dean ei tiedä, ei vielä. Dean ei inhoa _Samia_. Se ainakin jotain. Sen täytyy olla.

* * *

Sam ei ole varma missä vaiheessa he siirtyivät sängylle, mutta sillä ei ole niinkään väliä kun hän pitelee Deanin käsivarsia hänen päänsä yllä yhdellä kädellä samalla kun Samin toinen käsi kiireisesti avaa Deanin farkkujen nappia.

Jossain vaiheessa heidän molempien paidat ovat kadonneet eikä millään ole merkitystä kun Dean makaa hänen allansa ja katsoo ylös Samia silmät tummina ja huulet suudelmista turvonneina. Mikään maailmassa ei merkitse yhtä paljon kuin miten Deanin hengitys salpautuu ja se miten hän puree huultansa kun Samin käsi liukuu hänen housujensa sisään.

"Älä liikuta käsissäsi," Sam varoittaa ennen kuin päästä irti.

Dean lähes _nyhkyttää_

* * *

 _Kaksi viikkoa aikaisemmin_

Se oli täysin vahinko, Sam ei ollut aikonut tehdä sitä. Jos oli olemassa yksi asia jota Sam oli aina halunnut, mutta ei olut koskaan aikonut tehdä, tämä oli juuri se. Koska Sam ei muistanut aika jolloin hän ei olisi rakastanut Deania.

Mutta jokin siinä tavassa jolla Dean katsoi häntä… ja sitä seuraava lyhyt, kiusallinen mutta vilpitön halaus… ennen kuin kumpikaan heistä täysin käsitti mitä oli tapahtumassa Sam tarraa kiinni Deanin takista ja Samin huulet painautuvat vaativina, epätoivoisina ja lähes väkivaltaisesti vasten Deanin huulia.

Dean jähmettyy liikkumattomaksi, hän ei vaikuta edes hengittävän. Sam ottaa askelen taakse. Sam nostaa katseensa, huono olo vääntää Samin vatsaa ja hänen sydämen lyöntinsä kaikuvat hänen korvissaan kun heidän silmänsä kohtaavat.

Hetkeen hän ei voi lukea mitään Deanin kasvoilla. Dean on yhä täysin liikkumaton, aivan kuin ei olisi täysin tajunnut mitä juuri tapahtui. Sitten raivo saa Deanin kasvot heräämään henkiin.

"Mitä helvettiä, Sam?" Dean huutaa ja Sam ei voi olla kuulematta Deanin raivoa ja… inhoa, mutta jostain syystä on kuin vihaisten sanojen takana olisi vain tyhjää.

Deanin silmät ovat yhä täynnä pelkoa.

* * *

Sam hivuttautuu alas vasten Deanin vartaloa ja hetkessä hän on riisunut Deanin farkut. Pienin suudelmin ja puraisuin Sam löytää tiensä ylös pitkin Deanin reittä. Hän pysähtyy kun Deanin bokserit tulevat vastaan ja luo katseen ylös pitkin Deanin vartaloa. Deanin käsivarret tärisevät hänen yrittäessään olla liikuttamatta niitä.

Kun Deanin silmät vihdoin löytävät Samin on selvää että Deanilla on vaikeuksia keskittää katseensa mihinkään. Dean haukkoo henkeä lyhyin, epätasaisin hengenvedoin ja Sam hymyilee. Irrottamatta katsettaan Deanista hän riisuu Deanin bokserit hitaasti.

* * *

 _Tuntia aikaisemmin_

Vaivalloisesti Sam nousee ylös maasta johon aave oli hänet onnistunut heittämään.

"Sammy, oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyy ja sen pitäisi kuulostaa normaalilta, mutta Dean vaikuttaa tilanteeseen hieman liian huolestuneelta.

"Juu."

"Varmasti?"

Samin otsa rypistyy kun hän kohtaa Deanin huolestuneen katseen. Kyseessä ei ollut ollut kuin tavallinen aave ja vaikka tilanne oli ehkä ollut hieman huolestuttava loppua kohden Deanilla ei ollut mitään syytä näyttä siltä kuin olisi ollut vaarassa menettää Samin.

"Juu, olen ihan kunnossa."

* * *

"Älä liiku," Sam käskee ja nousee ylös. Hän ottaa askelen taakse jotta voi kunnolla ihailla edessään olevaa näkyä. Samin sydän on lähes pakahtumaisillaan; Dean makaa sängyllä alastomana täysin Samia varten eikä hänellä ole mitään syytä kiirehtiä tätä.

Deanin koko vartalo värisee hiljaa.

"Sam," Dean anoo rikkonaisesti ja Sam kuulee yhä pelon hänen äänessään.

"Olen tässä," Sam sanoo, oma äänensä karheana tunteesta ja hetkessä Sam on riisunut omat vaatteensa.

Heidän alastomat vartalonsa painautuvat vasten toisiaan ja Samin henki salpautuu hetkeksi eikä hän voi estää itseään vapisemasta. Sam hymyilee alas kohti Deania. Deanin kädet ovat vieläkin asennossa johon Sam ne jätti.

"Minun." On kuin sana kiskoutuisi ulos jostain syvältä Samin sisältä.

"Niin," Dean kuiskaa hetkeä ennen kuin Sam peittää hänen huulensa omillaan ja heidän äänensä katoavat vaativaan ja lähes julmaan suudelmaan.

* * *

 _Noin puoli tuntia aikaisemmin_

Dean astuu sisään huoneeseen vain askelen Samia jäljessä.

"Sam," hän sanoo oven sulkeutuessa hänen perässään.

"Niin?" Sam kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan Deania.

Dean ottaa askeleen kohti Samia ja Sam voisi vannoa että Dean on… peloissaan. "Älä anna minun ajatella tätä," Dean kuiskaa ja painaa kämmenensä vasten Samin rintaa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vain hetken [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313602) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
